


Room 206

by cytheriafalas



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 02:30:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cytheriafalas/pseuds/cytheriafalas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a doctor/nurse prompt I received from <a href="http://mermerized.tumblr.com/">mermerized</a> on my <a href="http://fangirlingtendencies.tumblr.com">tumblr</a>. When the gorgeous doctor Choi Minho asks for help in room 206, Taemin volunteers to go with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Room 206

“I need help taking care of something in room 206,” Minho announced, sticking his head into the break room.

The nurses exchanged looks, all of them gauging how long they had been there in comparison to others. Choi Minho was the youngest, and undeniably most attractive, doctor in the hospital, but most of them were less than halfway through a twelve-hour shift and any minute they didn’t have to spend on their feet was, well, one less minute they had to spend on their feet.

Taemin sighed and stood, tucking his cell phone back into his pocket. “I’ll come. It’s my section anyway.”

Minho sent him a grateful look. “It should only take a few minutes.”

Taemin followed a few steps behind him, taking the available opportunity to privately gape at how someone who looked like Choi Minho ended up working as a doctor. He should have been a model or professional athlete or something. Before long they’d gone down a few floors and passed the nurse’s station. They paused there.

“Anything I can help you with, Doctor?” the nurse asked.

Minho smiled and Taemin saw the hesitant smile light up the woman’s face. She brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. Taemin resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

“We’ll just be doing some work in 206. Give us a little while?” His voice was smooth and he leaned just a little further over the counter. Taemin could practically see her heart rate pick up. That time he did roll his eyes.

“Y-yeah. Yes, of course, Doctor.”

He sent her another stunning smile and turned back down the hallway. “I’m glad you were the one that offered to come with me.”

Taemin _didn’t_ blush. “Oh? Why?”

Minho opened the door to 206 and then closed it behind them. “Because it would be really hard to explain why I was asking for help in an empty room.”

“Why do you--” Taemin didn’t have a chance to finish the question. Minho pressed him up against the door, kissing him hard. Taemin opened his mouth to protest, but Minho shoved his tongue in Taemin’s mouth, effectively shutting him up.

He had been flailing a little in surprise, but when Minho’s thigh slipped between Taemin’s legs, rubbing against him, his hands grabbed tightly to Minho’s sides, pulling him closer. Minho gave a satisfied chuckle that made Taemin want to hit him, if he hadn’t been so incredibly turned on by the way Minho was touching him.

“I’ve wanted you for a long time,” Minho said, a hand working its way up Taemin’s shirt. He made an appreciative sound as his fingers trailed across Taemin’s smooth stomach. “I’ve wondered what you looked like underneath those scrubs.”

“I didn’t even think you knew nurses’ names,” Taemin panted, his head falling back and hitting the door hard enough he was sure the people in the hallway heard it. Minho grabbed his wrist and pulled him off the door, pushing him up against the wall to the small bathroom.

“I know _your_ name.”

That was pretty much awesome, as far as Taemin was concerned. As were Minho’s lips on his throat, his nails scraping gently across Taemin’s stomach, his hand cupping the back of Taemin’s neck.

“You taste good,” Minho said, trailing his tongue along Taemin’s pounding pulse point. He tugged the collar of Taemin’s shirt aside and mouthed along his collarbone. He bit down, drawing a ragged groan from Taemin’s throat.

“Someone will see,” Taemin protested weakly, more because he thought he shouldn’t seem too eager than out of any real concern. It was sort of a moot point when Minho’s hand rubbed Taemin’s length through his scrubs. He was hard, _so painfully_ hard that even that light contact was enough to make him buck his hips against the pressure.

Minho grinned, Taemin could feel the curve of his lips against his skin, and pressed a little harder. Taemin moaned.

“Someone will _hear_ ,” Minho said, a small laugh escaping his lips.

He sank down onto his knees and for a minute Taemin didn’t know what he was doing, until his fingers twisted around the waistband of his scrubs and jerked them, and his underwear, down at the same time. Taemin wished he’d thought to wear something a little more attractive than the old, admittedly a little ratty, black pair he’d grabbed out of his closet, but Minho didn’t even seem to notice.

“Keep quiet,” Minho said, and before Taemin even had a chance to figure out what that meant, Minho’s mouth was on him, sucking him deep into his mouth.

“ _Shit_ ,” Taemin groaned, biting down hard on the heel of his hand to keep quiet. He felt Minho chuckle, the vibrations making him stifle a moan and thrust into Minho’s mouth. Minho’s hand wrapped around the base of Taemin’s throbbing, aching cock, holding him in place.

Minho’s cheeks were hollowed out, wasting no time getting right down to business. His tongue was pressed against the underside of Taemin’s cock, his lips stretched and red. His other hand rubbed the inside of Taemin’s thigh, pressing just a little too hard, tingeing the pleasure with pain.

Taemin’s head rolled back again, free hand scrabbling to grab onto something. He caught onto Minho’s shoulder, fingers digging in, making Minho moan. Minho’s hand disappeared from Taemin’s thigh, slipping into his own pants, his hand moving to start jacking himself off. That pushed Taemin a little further along, the slick feeling of Minho’s mouth, the knowledge that _he_ aroused Minho, the gorgeous doctor that everyone on the floor wanted.

Minho pulled back, flicking his tongue around the head of Taemin’s cock and then slid back down, taking him deeper than he had before. He could feel the back of Minho’s throat working against him as he moaned.

“Fuck,” Taemin whispered. “Fuck. I’m… I’m gonna come.”

He’d expected Minho to pull back, but if anything, Minho started sucking harder, with more intensity. He held onto Minho’s shoulder harder, fingers clenching in the fabric as he came into Minho’s mouth. Minho took it all, keeping Taemin in his mouth until Taemin had to pull away, oversensitive and spent. He slouched against the wall, breathing hard.

Minho stood, fixing his pants and then pulling Taemin’s pants up. He licked his lips, leaning in and kissing Taemin. “What time do you get off?”

Taemin actually had to stop and think. “Seven-thirty.”

“I’m done at eight. We can go to my house and continue this.”

“Okay,” Taemin breathed, staring after Minho as he headed toward the door, readjusting his clothes so they fell more naturally on his frame.

Minho opened the door, pausing and turning back. “Make sure those sheets are properly changed. It wasn’t done on the last shift.”

He closed the door, leaving Taemin to try to remember how to walk. He stepped out of 206 a few minutes later, his arms filled with bedding. No one looked at him twice.


End file.
